


Carnivals and Stuffed Bears

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #Supercorp, Carnival, F/F, First Dates, Star struck, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: from  Prompt written by 'agentdimples' on tumblr and shared by 'supercorpppp'  Kara goes on a date with Lena to a carnival  and wins her 7 giant stuffed bears and 3 little goldfishi decided to take a run at it





	

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt written by 'agentdimples' on tumblr and shared by 'supercorpppp' i decided to take a run at it, please let me know what you think

  
If there was one thing that Kara had learnt in recent months, it was that when in the presence of Lena Luthor all rational thought, all thought of anything decidedly Lena unrelated seemed to slip away. And so it was that when Lena finally asks Kara out, and to a carnival no less Kara agrees without hesitation. The smile on Lena's lips as she says "it's a date, I'll pick you up at 6" makes Kara weak at the knees and she barely manages to leave without floating out of the room.

 

Although as soon as she realises what is happening (as soon as she leaves Lena's office), she quickly starts freaking out and calls Alex  
"Hello."

"Alexohmygodineedyourhelplenaaskedmeoutandihavenothingtowear" Kara says

Even for Alex who was fluent in Kara speak it was a little hard to understand "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kara, slow down, I can't understand what you're saying, Lena asked you out?

"Yes, and she's picking me up at 6, and I have absolutely nothing to wear."

"Ok Kara, calm down, come over to mine, you can borrow something, and we can talk."

"Oh my god Alex, you`re the best, I'll be there in like 5 minutes."

 

Kara makes it to Alex's apartment in less than three minutes, and Alex spends the entirety of the next several hours preparing Kara for her date, she even calls J'onn to make sure Kara doesn't have to skip out on her date. Eventually, though Kara has to go, quickly flying back to her own apartment just in time for Lena to arrive to pick her up.

 

The entire ride there Kara can't keep her eyes off Lena, she is constantly sneaking glances at the beauty as they drive. She had seen Lena before when she was dressed for a night out, or for a gala but never has she looked as good as she does right now in Kara`s opinion.

That Lena abandoned the fancy clothes and makeup and just went with a pair of jeans, and a blouse means the world to Kara as she knows she is here with the real Lena, not the C.E.O. not the aristocrat, just Lena. 

Lena for her part seems to share Kara`s troubles; she is used to the assistant being in the completely innocuous clothes her job demands, so when Kara stepped into the car in a bright emerald green dress, she could barely tear her eyes away.

 

Finally, they arrive at the carnival, stepping out a block away as to not draw any attention, as soon as they are out of the car, Kara takes Lena's hand with a soft smile. They walk through the fair hand in hand until Lena finds a ball toss, determined to prove her prowess to Kara she immediately buys an attempt and tries to hit the cans placed against the back of the stall.

No matter how hard Lena throws the ball, she can't get the cans to fall; she even tries her best pitch from when she played college softball. 

Eventually, she looks to Kara a small look of defeat in her eyes as she says "come, on, there's fairy floss over there."

Kara smiles sweetly even as she seethes at the smugly grinning operator. She says "just a second" before placing ten dollars on the counter and taking the balls. 

She throws the balls so hard they are practically a blur as they cross the tent before the eye can blink and smash each stack of cans to the ground. The operator has an utterly shocked look on his face as she says " I'll have one of the big stuffed bears and the goldfish in the Supergirl bowl." 

The man can only nod shocked as he is while he hands over the prizes. Hara turns to face Lena before smiling brightly placing a kiss on Lena's cheek and handing her the giant stuffed bear and goldfish and leading the still shocked Lena over to the fairy floss.

 

The rest of the night is as enjoyable as Kara or Lena have ever experienced up until a frat boy starts making lewd comments at Kara. Lena's blood starts to boil, and she can already imagine what she could do to the arrogant bastard. However, Kara sees the growing anger on Lena's face and moves quietly over to a nearby strength tester pulling Lena with her. 

When she buys a try from the operator, the woman hands over the mallet with a look of pity for the tiny blonde. Only for that look to change to awe as Kara takes the mallet one handed and swings it with minimal effort to smash it down into the tester. 

Both the operator and the frat boy look on in shock as Kara easily and effortlessly defeats the tester which had up until that point defeated everyone that night. The woman hands over a giant blue carebear and Kara turns to Lena smiling brightly. Lena for her part seems both happy and a little unsurprised.

 

By the time they leave several hours later they are struggling to carry the bounty Kara has won for them. Lena carries three fish bowls decorated with various Supergirl designs and little goldfish inside as Kara carries not one, not two, but seven stuffed bears of different sizes.

As they are leaving Kara bends down to a little girl, who is walking away from one of the rigged ball-toss vendors with tears forming in her eyes and hands her one of the bears. The little girl smiles brightly as she takes the bear wrapping Kara in a quick hug before taking off back to her mother who stands nearby. As she does, Lena looks over at Kara and how she was treating the little girl and can't help the soft smile that graces her lips. 

 

When they make it back to Kara's apartment Kara refuses to take any of the winnings with her saying she won them for Lena. Lena's heart swells with the gesture. She is used to people trying to give her things, but from Kara, from Kara, every gift means the world. So that is when she kisses Kara goodnight outside her apartment door she pours every ounce of feeling from these last few months into it, and when she parts she gives Kara a soft smile before promising to call her first thing tomorrow. And if later that night she dreamed of blonde haired, green eyed little girls clutching to giant stuffed bears, who could blame her.

**Author's Note:**

> As Always, Thanks for Reading and Please leave thoughts in the comments below


End file.
